Justin Beiber Stole My Hair
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: Revival of one of my old stories on my old account! Hope you enjoy it! CRACKFIC! Wally thought that his hair was amazing, unfourtnelty, so did someone else, Numbuh 08, AKA Justin Beiber. Now that Wally and Willi know the truth about JB, they hatch a plan to get their revenge!


**JUSTIN BIEBER STOLE MY HAIR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber, nor would I like to, if some how you are reading this Bieber...I know you stole Wally's hair style and that I hate your guts and would rather listen to Rebecca Black sing Friday for the rest of my lives...or until she dies since everyone thinks shes the most annoying person in the world...anyways!**

**Okay...so this is what some people call a crack fic...well it probably is considering I were high when I wrote this... HAHAHAHAHA just kidding! Austerely, I am. Now I would like to take a moment to reply to the recent reviews I got on this story on my old account.**

**To Selena: Sweetie, I am pretty sure your not the real Selena Gomez, so sit the fuck down! (The Real Slim Shady reference there!)**

**To beauty comin in: it's not MY hair he stole, it was Wally's! Get it straight you little 10 year old!**

**And finally to lindsa. First, I had to read your review like three times because your grammar and spelling was just atrocious! I know at the little elementary school you go to you probably suck at spelling, maybe you should focus more on school than on you make believe relationships. Second, I'm pretty sure your beauty from the use of the whole "baby boo boo" thing. Really? Third. I'm 17 years old, how old are you? 7? Your grammar sure says that about you. Fourth. It's not anything like Hannah Montana. I'm saying how Beaver stole Wally's hair style. Maybe if you actually paid attention in your little reading class, you could actually read what was written.**

**Words: 1,451**

* * *

Now that all of that is out of the way, whose up for Justin Bieber Stole My Hair!?

Wally Beatles was a boy of many things. Though he didn't have smarts, but he did have other things too!

He had sparkling ocean green eyes that a girl could get lost in.

He was the toughest kid in the TND, and had the muscles to prove it.

He had had a recent growth spurt so he was taller than the girls now, which made them swoon and increase his manliness.

But one thing Wallabee Beatles had that no other boy had, was great hair.

Wally always hated his hair, considering his dad would put a bowl over it and cut it that way.

It was impossible to get out of his eyes, often having to swoosh his head to the side so that his bangs would get out of his eyes.

But there was one teen in the TND who loathed Wally with a passion.

His name was Justin Bieber, aka, Numbuh 08, a member of sector TC(Toronto, Canada).

Justin was a musical artist, but he yet to obtain that 'star quality', or that thing that made all celebrities stand out in a certain light.

For example, Angelina Jolie's luscious lips, Brad Pitt's hotness, Robert Pattinson's golden locks, Bradley Coopers beautiful crystal, blue eyes, David Boreanaz's dark, brown eyes, Daniel Radcliffe's messy raven hair that he had when he had portrayed as Harry Potter in the epic Harry Potter series...we think you get the point.

Those were the thoughts that went through Justin's head that day. Wally had everything! He had girls, looks, muscles, and that hair that made girls swoon on their feet.

What did he have? A bunch of pimples and zits, gangly, scrawny arms, and girls hardly gave him a second glance, so basically he had everything that Wally Beatles didn't have!

'Thats all gonna change.' he thought as he rose from his bed, where he sat sulking for the past 42-hours where he went to fume about Wally's newest success, which was winning his football team the national competition in America.

So Justin Bieber went out to Bed Bath and Beyond, and purchased a bunch of Proactive bottles. The girl, someone who recognized him from school, was there behind the counter when he went to check out.

'Great,' Justin thought, 'just what I need, a girl from school to see me.' everyone at his school already thought he was gay since he yet to obtain a girlfriend.

Cassie, he remembered her name was, looked up at him and raised a questioning eye brow before scanning the bottles.

"That'll be $360." she said as Justin handed over the money he earned babysitting his sister and cousins.

After he paid her he quickly high-tailed it out of there, and heading towards home.

* * *

-A couple of months later-

* * *

The zits had finally ceased to exist on the surface of his face.

'But what to do with my hair?' he mused as he looked at his reflection in his mirror. He couldn't figure out how Wally got his luscious, sun kissed hair, in that bowl-like way.

"THATS IT!" Justin shouted, as the thought of his bowl-like haircut dawned on him. He quickly ran down to the kitchen to grab a huge mixing bowl and a pair of scissors and quickly ran back to his room.

He put the clear bowl on his head and began to cut at the mangy mop of brown Keratin that was supposed to be his hair.

Once that was finished his hair looked EXACTLY like Wally's, only brown instead of blonde.

That night, he had a video of him recorded singing one of his original songs, Baby.

It instantly became popular.

-at the Sector V tree house-

Kuki Sanban came running into the tree house, yelling as per usual, "OH MY GOD GUYS!" she she screamed, making everyone jump.

"What's wrong Numbuh 3? Is there an emergency? Who's in trouble? Who ever it is, the TND will be there to help them." Nigel said, going into battle ready mode.

"No, nothing like that Numbuh 1! But you guys HAVE to watch something on YouTube this instant!" she said running over to the laptop, her teammates behind her every step of the way.

"Why, did something big happen?" Numbuh 5 asked ask her as she pulled up Internet Explorer.

"Yea! Try Nubuh 08 getting over one million views on his YouTube page!" she shouted a she brought up the page and typed in Justin Biber.

"Dude! That's Numbuh 08! He looks completely different!" Numbuh 2 shouted, upon seeing Justin's profile picture.

"HEY!" Wally shouted.

"What?" Kuki asked.

"He stole my hair!" he shouted, "JUSTIN BIEBER STOLE MY FUCKING HAIR!" he shouted, his face turning red with anger.

"Don't go all over dramatic Wally, Justin did not steal your hair." Kuki said.

"YES HE DID!" he shouted.

And that was true-Justin Bieber stole Wallabee Beatles hair-and got away with it.

* * *

**So hope you liked it! If you know me, I hate Bieber with a passion, so for some comic relief here are The Best Things About Justin Bieber That Are Likable on Facebook, or TBTAJBTALoF:**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**Daughter: dad, I'm pregnant**

**Father: who's the father?**

**Daughter: Justin Bieber.**

**Father: *laugh* oh, your not pregnant.**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**Dear Aunt Agony,**

**I am 16 and I haven't gotten my period yet, my little sister is 10 and she has her's. Is there something wrong with me?**

**Sincerely,**

**Justin Bieber.**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**Dad: this Miley Cyrus song is really good.**

**Daughter: it's not her, its Justin Bieber**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**I know girls with deeper voices than Justin Bieber**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**The first time I heard Justin Bieber I thought it was rihanna!**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**When Justin Bieber said he was having a baby, Bruno Mars threw a grenade at him and said: You`re gay! which made Lady gaga call Alejandro for help. Rihanna was scared the world would end , so she took drugs and forgot her name. Eminem said. Im not afraid of dying. Britney told Rihanna drugs were toxic, and Rihanna told her: Go work as a circus clown, u freak! Finally, Nelly woke up saying. Phew! it was Just a dream.**

* * *

**JBSWH!**

* * *

**Katy Perry's living her Teenage Dream..**

**Lady Gaga's ignoring her Telephone..**

**Travie McCoy's is a Billionaire..**

**While Justin Bieber is having a Baby.**

* * *

**Haha hope you enjoyed this! I've been thinking about reposting this on my new account for sometime and I just got around to it today. So please leave a review! Oh, and you three want to review, maybe you guys should sign in so I can actually reply to you in person!**

**Let's spread reviews, not flames,**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
